


Soulmate shorts for most fandoms

by sweetchick621



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of shorts that are inspired by ozhawks soulmate shorts! I will take request!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Fan (Steve Rogers/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



You sighed looking at your soul mark in the mirror.

_It’s always nice to meet a fan, ma’am._

You were a fan of a lot of people but had never met any of them. It made you feel a bit better knowing your dad only got his soul mark about two years before you were born and had yet to meet his soulmate.

Anyway, you had just got back from your third and last tour in Afghanistan. You were honorably discharged after you suffered experimentation in HYDRAS hands. You hadn’t quite figured out what the side effects of the experiments were but you knew that it couldn’t be any good. The only difference you had noticed so far was that your hair was now a midnight black instead of (y/h/c). Oh well, you would figure out after dad had Dr. Banner look at some of your blood samples.

“Ms. Stark, your father is home” interrupted your train of thought.

“Okay JARVIS, I’ll be right out!” you answered and pulled your Captain America t-shirt on over your head. You opened your bedroom door and ran down the hall to the common room excited to see your dad for the first time in four and a half years.

**Steve’s POV**

I was sitting in the common room of the tower when Tony entered the room.

            “JARVIS! Tell (y/n) I’m home!” He requested with a large smile on his face.

            “Who’s (y/n) Tony? Your soulmate?”

            Tony laughed slightly, “I hope not, she’s my daughter, just got back from her last tour of duty”

            “You have a daughter in the army Stark?” I asked, surprised.

            “Yep Capsical! I’m so proud of my baby girl!”

            “She said she is on her way down sir”

            I smiled as Tony thanked JARVIS, I was excited to meet (y/n). She had been in the army like him…. Like Peggy. Hopefully they would be good friends.

**Readers POV**

            You entered the common room with a small smile on your face. As soon as you saw your dad you ran towards him as fast as you could and he enveloped you in a hug, “Dad!” you giggled happily holding him close.

            “(y/n)!” he laughed grinning, “I missed you so much!” he confessed pulling away from you and holding your shoulders, “You’re okay right? I was only informed of the situation after you were recovered! You commanding officers don’t like me do they?”

            You smiled at your dad, “I’m find dad, I missed you too! They experimented on me a bit. I have no clue what type of side effects the experiments have other than my hair being the obvious”

            You looked away from you dad observing the room when you noticed a man, who looked vaguely familiar, smiling at you and your dads reunion.

            The man looked at Tony, “Stark, why don’t you introduce me?”

            “Of course Capsical, this is my daughter, (y/n). (y/n) this is one of my team mates Steve Rogers, you might know him better as Captain America”

            You smiled at Captain Rogers, you were a pretty big fan of his, could this be your soulmate? If he was you were one lucky girl. _Idiot! Say something!_ You thought as you went to shake his hand.

            “It’s an honor to meet you Captain! I’m a big fan!” You blurted out.

            You saw his eyes widen slightly before he replied, “It’s always nice to meet a fan ma’am”

            You were shocked, he just said the exact words you had on the small of your back since birth, “Where’s your mark?” You inquired before you realized what you said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so pushy” you mumbled embarrassed.

            He chuckled, “It’s fine, I don’t mind” he said with a smile and lifted up his shirt slightly and pushed down his sweats a bit reveling his soul mark. You smiled looking at it before looking back up at him.

            Steve was about to say something when he was interrupted by, “Rogers, if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you!” dad said in a threatening voice, “After you talk for a bit come talk to me, got it Rogers?”

            “Got it Tony,” Steve promised.

            “Good, I will be leaving you two alone now” He said leaving the room slowly.

            Steve turned back to you smiling, “Do you mind showing me where yours is?”

            You blushed slightly and lifted your shirt up turning around to show your soulmate your mark which was written in very elegant script compared to your own messy scrawl.

            Steve grinned as you put your shirt back down and turned to face him. He pulled you to his chest, “I finally found you” he whispered.

            “I’m glad you did”

            “May I kiss you?”

            “Of course.”

 


	2. Job Hunt (Darcy Lewis/Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Clint

Darcy groaned as Ian stormed out of her apartment after he quit and broke up with her. Darcy had no clue why he broke up with her, just that it had something to do with her being overly annoying.  
“Fine then, just leave me without an intern then” Darcy muttered as she posted ads that she was looking for a new intern. Maybe this one wouldn’t think she was annoying.  
__________  
Darcy woke up to the sound of her front door opening and footsteps downstairs. Maybe Ian came back she thought hopefully. Darcy got out of bed and walked out her door but not before grabbing her taser just in case. As Darcy looked into the front room she saw a man with a bow.  
Darcy jumped from the shadow with her taser in front of her, “Yah know, job hunting is just an expression – put down the bow! I have a taser that has tased Thor himself!”  
“Miss. Lewis?” The man said after hesitating for a moment sounding slightly surprised, “I’m looking for an Ian Boothby.”  
Darcy froze that’s what her soul mark said, “He broke up with me this morning and I kicked him out, why did you break into my apartment to find him? And who are you??” She fired off these questions leaving him surprised as he slowly lowered his weapon.   
“I’m Clint Barton former Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D.” He said answering her last question, wow, his arms are amazing… how did she not notice them earlier? Wait he’s talking again focus Darcy!  
“… because he’s HYDRA,” the man, Clint, stated. Wait… Ian was HYDRA? That explains the break up…   
“Oh.. Okay, Ian is HYDRA, by any chance do you have the first words I said to you tattooed somewhere on your body? Because you said mine and well I’m kinda hoping a guy as good looking as you is my soulmate” Darcy said quickly asking the question that had been on her mind since he first said he was looking for Ian.  
Clint smirked nodding, “Yes, as a matter of fact I do kitten, I always wondered who tased none other than Thor himself,” His tense shoulders relaxed and he let a grin creep onto his face. Clint put his bow down on Darcy’s couch and took the quiver off his back setting it down next to the bow, “It’s nice to finally meet my soulmate. I don’t think I deserve such a beautiful girl like you.”  
Darcy grinned and walked up to Clint and put her arms around his neck, “I’m glad you think I’m beautiful. You mind showing me your soul mark handsome?” 

Clint laughed, “Of course not kitten, just let me take off my shirt.”  
Darcy nodded and took a step back as Clint grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it next to his bow. Darcy could feel her panties getting damp quickly, she was already soaked and Clint had only taken his shirt off. Clint pointed to his soul mark which ran down his right side. How was she supposed to focus on her words on him with all that muscly goodness?   
She snapped out of her trance when she heard Clint begin to speak, “mind showing me yours?”   
Darcy grinned, “Of course not, just let me get my pants off”  
Clint’s eyes widened as Darcy stripped off her pants. Damn her legs were toned. She motioned towards the inside her lower left leg. That was his hand writing all right, he thought happily and began to let his eyes travel up her legs when he noticed her damp panties.  
“Looks like you have a problem there kitten, mind if I help you?” Clint grinned as his eyes were scanning her legs before stopping at her crotch.   
Darcy grinned and stepped closer to Clint and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, “I would love a bit of help, I hope you have good aim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'm trying to make them longer but I needed to get one out today! Hope y'all like! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that I will take requests! Just ask! I am hopefully going to publish the next one on Saturday!   
> I would love to read your reviews as well!


End file.
